Why Do They?
by antthetitch
Summary: After receiving hate mail from fans, the Sonic crew decide to show the world how they feel about it. A parody of the Sonic fandom. Final chapter ompleted
1. Hate Mail

**Chapter 1**

It started as a quiet day. Sonic was busy eating breakfast when there were loud bangs on the door.

"Alright I'm coming!" Sonic called. The person on the otherwise continued to knock, clearly impatient.

"I'M COMING!" Sonic shouted out. The moment he opened the door Amy tore into the room, crying her eyes out brandishing a bunch of yellow envelopes. She stomped to the table and sat down.

"What's up Ames?" Sonic asked, handing her a tissue and sitting beside her.

"THIS!" Amy cried, slamming the envelopes on the table. Sonic took the first one, took out the paper inside and read it.

_Dear Amy Rose,  
__This is hate-mail. Read it or else I'll kill you. You have to be the most freaking' annoying character in the Sonic world. Not even Charmy comes close! You always get into trouble, you waste Sonic's time, and you don't even care. You are such a selfish pink freaky stalker that spends her time abusing poor innocent little Cream and bossing Sonic around. I wish you would die so that Sonic could be with Sally or Blaze. They're worth ten of you._

Sonic finished and raised his eyebrows.

"There's more!" Amy cried, wiping her eyes and gestured to the other letters on the table. Sonic took them all and read the one by one.

_Dear Amy,  
__Be thankful Sonic hasn't filed a restraining order against you, you desperate little stalker. He would be much better off with Blaze. That and you boss around poor little Cream. You disgust me. Sonic deserves better than you, so just date your stupid hammer._

_Dear Amy,  
__Sonic doesn't love you. Get over it stalker. Blaze is a much better match for Sonic._

_Dear Amy,  
__You might as well admit Sonic's never gonna love you... let's face it, he's got a real thing for Shadow! You might as well just turn around and hook up with someone who actually likes you, such as Cream._

"This is sick," Sonic commented, looking appalled.

"I know! It's horrible!" Amy replied. At that moment the letterbox flapped and three yellow envelopes came through. Sonic picked them up and found that they were the same colour as Amy's letters.

"You don't think...?" Sonic gazed at the envelopes, feeling slightly afraid. He tore open all three envelopes in a single rip and read all three letters out loud.

_Dear Sonic,  
__How dare you treat Amy like dirt beneath your feet? You see, this is why she belongs with Shadow, because he's NEVER treated her like that! And what kind of idiot loses all the Chaos Emeralds while he's super? Oh, and sort out your finishing stance you stuck-up brat._

_Dear Sonic,  
__Why are you so mean to Amy? She is so nice to you, but you treat her badly. She should be with Shadow, especially after that uber-cute moment they shared on the ARK. Go date Tails if you aren't already._

_Dear Sonic  
__Go shove your cocky attitude where it belongs. We all know that Amy and Shadow were soul mates from the start. All you want is speed, and I know that Blaze cat is fast enough to keep up with you. Go hook up with her instead, I'm sure she'd prefer you. _

"HOW COULD THEY?" Amy shouted, slamming her fists on the table. Sonic just gazed at the letters.

"I'm going out," he sighed. Amy said she wanted to go with him. So they both set out, walking along the road.

"Why are they so obsessive about what we do and who we go out with?" Sonic sighed. At that moment Knuckles stormed down the street.

"WHO DO THEY THINK THEY ARE?" He called out raising one fist in the air and brandishing a yellow envelope in the other. He suddenly stopped dead when he saw Sonic and Amy.

"Have you seen this?" He asked angrily and shoved the envelope in Sonic's hand. Sonic took the paper out and read it aloud.

_Dear Knuckles,  
__Why do you like Rouge so much? You know that she and Shadow were meant to be! Why so you think they hang out together so much? Plus, you already like Julie-Su, Sonia and Tikal! You stupid cheater!_

"I'M NO CHEATER!" Knuckles declared loudly in a rage.

"We got them as well," Amy informed him. "At least you only got one."

Sonic's cell phone rang and he quickly answered it.

"Hi Tails... you did? So did we... right well you do that while I get to the bottom of this," He then hung up.

"Tails got hate mail too, surely this can't be a coincidence," Sonic said, sounding worried.

"What's he doing now then?" Amy asked.

"Well he said he's going to see Cosmo and check if she's got any."

**XXX**

Tails approached the hut in the forest where Cosmo lived and instantly heard sobbing coming from inside. He knocked on the door and Cosmo answered but the crying didn't come from her; it came from Cream who was sitting on a log.

"What's up Cream?" Tails asked, he then saw she was holding three yellow envelopes and immediately knew what was wrong.

"You got hate mail as well did you?" Tails asked. "So did I. Have you had any Cosmo?"

"Not yet," the plant replied. Cream handed Tails the three letters and Tails read them aloud.

_Dear Cream  
__Why were you created anyway? You're just a useless rabbit! We all know Tails and Cosmo loved each other very much. Those tears weren't fake you know? Go love someone who actually thinks you're not useless._

_Dear Cream,  
__You are the most useless character in existence. Go make out with Cheese and leave Tails alone._

_Dear Cream,  
__How dare you get in the way of Cosmo's perfection! Do you realise that because of you lots of nasty fans don't think Tails/Cosmo is the perfect pairing? You should have died because you are annoying and Cosmo is perfect!_

"They are really mean to wish you dead," Tails muttered as he placed the envelopes on a table.

"How many did you get?" Cosmo asked.

"Two," Tails replied and handed two letters he was holding to Cosmo who read them aloud

_Dear Tails,  
__You are a freak. Thanks to you a lot of people hate Cosmo. I hope you die._

_Dear Tails,  
__I hope you are pleased with yourself. For starters you are nothing more than a two tailed freak that should never have been created. Why do people like you anyway? You're not cute; you're pathetic. And it is because of you that people hate Cosmo. Well fine. If you like Cream better, go make out with her and stop bringing hate to Cosmo._

"How is it your fault that people hate me?" Cosmo asked, appalled.

Tails shrugged, and then four letters appeared by the door, three yellow, one red.

"Oh no!" Cosmo cried, picking them up.

"Not you as well!" Tails frowned. Cosmo read the three yellow letters out loud.

_Dear Cosmo,  
__Stop coming between Tails and Cream or I will kill you._

_Dear Cosmo,  
__From the start, Tails has always belonged with a certain rabbit we know of as Cream. Then you came along and you just had to interfere didn't you? I really wish you would die so Tails could be with Cream._

_Dear Cosmo,  
__Tails obviously loves Cream, and fox with a plant is SO freaking wrong! You ugly plant._

"How could they?" Cosmo cried, tears flowing from her face.

"At least this one doesn't look like a hate letter…" Cosmo added, wiping her eyes. She picked up the red envelope and opened it but as soon as she did the envelope shot out her hands, a mouth formed around the opening and a female voice screeched through the room.

_"GOD WHAT POSSESSED SONIC PROJECT TO CREATE SUCH A COWARDLY DISGUSTING PLANT LIKE YOU? IF YOU WERE AN ANIMAL I MIGHT HAVE LIKED YOU BETTER. AT LEAST YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH TAILS WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SO GROSS THEN. YOU NEED TO STOP HOGGING THE ATTENTION AND LET TAILS BE WITH CREAM, HIS TRUE LOVE. AND YOUR DESIGN SUCKS. YOU LOOK TOO MUCH LIKE VOID AND LUMINA, AND YOU HATE SHADOW. HOW CAN ANYONE HATE THE AWESOME SHADOW? YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A BORING LITTLE MARY-SUE THAT GIVES COSMO FROM FAIRLY ODD PARENTS A BAD NAME!"_

The envelope then burst into flames. Tails, Cream and Cosmo all stared speechless at the ashes. Cosmo and Cream burst into tears as. Tails picked up his cell phone and called Sonic.

"Sonic this is getting really serious. Me, Cream and Cosmo have all got hate mail and one of Cosmo's was a recorded message or some kind."

Sonic then arranged a meeting with everyone at his house and Amy, Shadow, Blaze, Rouge, Tails, Cosmo, Cream and Knuckles, Sally, Chris, Jet, Wave and Storm turned up.

"Right who received hate mail today besides me, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Cosmo and Cream?" Sonic asked. Nearly everyone raised their hands.

"I got three," Blaze called out and handed Sonic three letters which he read out.

_Dear Blaze the Cat,  
__You're ugly you look like a stupid boy! And above all Sonic loves Amy not you alright so leave him alone!_

_Dear Blaze,  
__You are such a typical fan character. What is the point of you? Honestly, I wish you were never created. Sonic deserves better, like Amy Rose. Even Rouge would be a better match than you!_

_Dear Blaze,  
__Stay away from Sonic, you freak. _

"Okay who else?" Sonic asked lost for words. Both Sally and Rouge raced up to Sonic handing them a bundle of envelopes.

"Okay one at a time," Sonic demanded and read both Sally's and Rouge's hate mail.

_Dear Rouge,  
__You turned Knuckles into a freaking joke. He used to be cool, but thanks to you, he's now a stupid freak. If he had gone with Tikal it would never have happened!_

_Dear Rouge,  
__Why are you such a slut? And why thehell are you stealing Knuckles from Tikal? We've always known that Knuckles and Tikal were made for each other! Go be slutty on some other defenceless Sonic male_

_Dear Rouge,  
__All you are is a slutty jewel thief. You really screwed up Knuckles' character. He was cool before you came along. If he was with Tikal, that wouldn't have happened. You suck._

_Dear Sally Acorn,  
__Stop being a bitch and stop whining. You're a bad leader let Amy have Sonic or else..._

_Dear Sally,  
__You are just a pathetic freak. Get some clothes on, and stop assuming everyone loves you. Because most people with sense hate you._

_Dear Sally,  
__You are such a selfish spoilt brat. Get over yourself. And I don't support Sonic with you in any way, he belongs with either Mina or Amy, who aren't selfish, who aren't stupid. You are a cheap tarty whore and you need to die. _

"Are all your hate mails like this?" Sonic asked in dismay.

"Yeah, listen to ours," Jet replied and he read out his, Storm's and Wave's hate mail.

_Dear Jet,  
__How dare you diss Sonic the Hedgehog? He rocks, you pathetic little brat. I bet you really suck on Extreme Gear._

_Dear Jet,  
__Wave deserves better than you! She always has to nag you because you're so freaking lazy! Wave likes Storm more than you!_

_Dear Storm,  
__Admit it, buddy. Wave is right, your skills suck! We all know that Jet and Wave love each other very much, and you're just there ruining it for them both. Give it up already... go practice your much needed air boarding skills instead you stupid, big and fat albatross._

_Dear Storm,  
__You're a stupid and pointless character. As Wave said, you skills suck, and that means she likes Jet. They're meant to be, so date your board._

_Dear Wave,  
__Stop picking on Tails or else I'll send a whole army of Wave-haters to kill you! Nobody is allowed to hate Tails! And leave Storm alone as well! He's nice unlike you!_

Jet finished and looked around at the group.

"That's nothing listen to mine," Shadow announced and he read his hate mail out.

_Dear Shadow,  
__Amy and Sonic are meant to be, so leave them alone. Your game was pitiful, and you need to get over that dead girl. And if you're the Ultimate Life form, why do you need guns?_

_Dear Shadow,  
__First off, Amy belongs with Sonic, not you. Get over it. Your game sucked, you have too many annoying fan girls, and you need to get over the fact that MARIA IS DEAD. So why don't you take your Sonic re-coloured butt and die?_

"They are vile and pathetic," Shadow declared in frustration.

"I got some hate mail too, Sonic…" Chris added quietly and he read his.

_Dear Christopher Thorndyke,  
__You have the scariest voice in the world, you selfish little fag. You destroyed the most beautiful Shadamy moment, and you stole Tails from Sonic. I'm hiring a hit man to kill you, you useless little punk, because everyone hates you._

_Dear Chris,  
__You are such a gay fag. Why don't you just die already? Sonic doesn't go for gay fags. Stop cheating on Helen, scumbag._

"Wishing someone dead is really low," Tails commented after a few minutes silence.

"The question is; what are we going to do about it?" Sonic asked.

"We could tell all the fans how we feel," Amy suggested.

"How are we going to do that?" Sonic asked.

"I think I have the answer," Sally replied. She was reading the back page of a TV magazine and she read an article out loud.

**"Are you tired of people criticising you, annoyed that people isn't respecting you or your views. Want to let the world know how you feel? Then we have the solution. We are looking for guests to appear on a new TV show called 'how we feel'. If you wish to take part then call 0287567123928 now."**

"Sounds ideal to me," Sonic replied, "Who's up for it?"

Everyone raised their hands and Sonic made the call. Ten minutes later he came back, "Okay they said they will have to do it in groups as there's so many of us so Amy, Blaze and Sally meet me here tomorrow at four because that's when we have to get to the studio."

The girls agreed.

"I will call the rest of you when I find out the date and time," Sonic announced.

Everyone slowly left, with Amy kissing Sonic on the cheek before she left.

"Time to let the world know how we really feel," Sonic said to himself.


	2. Sonic, Sally, Amy and Blaze

Chapter 2 

Sonic, Amy, Sally and Blaze waited nervously backstage as the studio audience came filing in.

"Are you sure we can do this?" Amy asked Sonic nervously. The blue hedgehog scratched his ear and replied, "I do hope so Amy."

Lights boomed into the studio and a loud voice filled the room.

"Welcome to 'Why do they?'; please welcome your host... Ant the Titch!"

A red ant came walking across the stage. He had surprisingly grown; now being almost four foot tall. He held a microphone in one hand and waved another hand at the audience as they cheered. Ant's antennae had been pushed back and were virtually out of sight, he was wearing a blue t-shirt and black jeans.

"Hello and welcome to 'Why do they?' the show that allows guests to reveal their problems and deal with them," he announced "Our guest today is blue, has quills and more importantly, runs at the speed of sound."

The audience cheered as Ant announced, "Please welcome Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"This is it," Sonic whispered to the girls. Amy planted a kiss on Sonic's cheek as he left the back room and emerged through a door on to the stage.

It took Sonic a while to take in the large audience and their loud cheers. He approached Ant who was sitting in one of the two chairs in the middle of the stage. Sonic sat opposite him in the unoccupied seat and glanced round nervously.

"So Sonic; firstly one of the main concerns about you personally is your current voice," Ant said casually. Sonic shifted nervously in his seat.

"Yeah my voice sounds terrible now… It's a lot more bland than what it was, but you can blame Jason Griffith for that," Sonic frowned.

"And SEGA also caused a bit of trouble for you is that right?" Ant asked. Sonic's eyes narrowed.

"They ruined a lot of things. They portrayed me as a speedy show-off and they wrecked my relationship with Amy."

There was a quick 'aww' from the audience before Ant resumed the show, "Now recently fans have accused you of being a rip-off of Shadow, what do you say to this?"

Sonic's eyes widened. "Where did they get that idea from?" he asked, clearly surprised, "My first game was in 1991, and Shadow's first game was in 2001."

"Yes we know that so why do you think the fans are coming out with this?" Ant asked.

"Probably because they love Shadow so much that they're willing to do anything to make me look bad," Sonic replied angrily, his fists clenched tightly in his lap.

Ant seemed taken aback by Sonic's quick change in mood but quickly resumed, "Why do you think some fans like him more than you?" he asked nervously.

Sonic sighed and answered the question as if it was obvious, "Because he's a misery guts. Personally I have a strong feeling of rivalry. I don't hate him. But I suppose the guy could lighten up."

Ant sighed and asked, "So what would you like to say to those fans that are accusing you of being a Shadow rip-off?"

Sonic faced a camera on the right of the stage and announced, "1991 was ten years before 2001. That means I came first, so according to their logic, Shadow's the rip-off, not me."

The audience cheered as Sonic sat back down. Ant turned and faced the camera that Sonic had just been facing, "Join us after the break when we will be talking to the three of the girls in Sonic's life."

There was loud music as the audience clapped. He sighed, "That went well."

After a quick glass of water Ant resumed the show, facing the camera that he and Sonic faced earlier. Loud music played into the room as the audience cheered. There were now three extra chairs beside Sonic.

"Welcome back! Now just before the break I interviewed Sonic the Hedgehog. Next I will be talking to three of the girls in his life so please give a warm welcome to Amy Rose, Sally Acorn and Blaze the Cat!"

Ant gestured to a door behind the stage as Amy, Blaze and Sally walked in. The audience cheered as they approached their seats. Amy eagerly grabbed the seat nearest to Sonic and she winked at him, causing the blue hedgehog to blush a little. All three girls then focused on Ant waiting for his questions. Ant however seemed to be in a daze at the mere sight of Amy but quickly snapped out of it.

"Right Blaze we'll start with you first!" he announced quickly. Amy gave him an angry look.

"Now what is it that's going on with these fans who think you're a rip off?" he asked, slightly scared of Amy's sulky expression.

"It is not my fault I was a rip-off. Fans have accused me of being a fan character and saying I'm nothing special, just a combination of Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and Shadow and they also moan that I stole Big's species," Blaze said with a hint of fury.

"It's not my fault if I'm nothing more than a rip-off of the old characters, which I don't think I am!" she added now standing up and stomping her foot on the ground.

"Also I just want to point out that I have no romantic interest in Sonic, I don't care if people support Sonic and Blaze as a pair but there isn't any point, since there will never be any couples in the games. I was only around for one game, maybe two if I make it into the next-generation game. If you support Sonic/Blaze fine but don't try and make everyone else support Sonic/Blaze too. We canonly have a friendship, nothing more."

The audience clapped loudly as Blaze sat down.

"And finally Blaze, we heard there are a lot of anti clubs going around," Ant pointed out.

"Yeah well, if they want to be childish that's their problem. Obviously the immature group of Sonic/Amy fans didn't like the Sonic/Blaze couple and decided to try and turn everyone against it. Though it's not as bad as the Sonic/Sally and Sonic/Amy wars… yet," Blaze finished, her arms folded.

Ant turned to Sally, "So where do you fit in all these wars, Sally?"

Sally leaned forward and replied, "Considering Sonic and I was an item in the Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon series and in the Archie comics, possibly the Sonic/Amy fans feel threatened because of that."

"Now a lot of fans are now saying that you and Sonic are a thing of the past?" Ant asked, as if seeking confirmation of the statement.

"Well even though I and Sonic have sort of drifted apart, I find nothing wrong with people supporting both Sonic/Sally and Sonic/Amy. But these immature fans are saying that other fans should support one Sonic couple only which is immature. People can support whatever pairings they want. They are entitled to their own preference, and don't have to share anyone else's if they don't want to."

From the audience CJ the Cheetah, a young teenage girl with waist length brown hair, large ears, hazel eyes and orange fur, randomly shouted out, "I hate immature Sonic/Amy fans who flame Sally! They're destroying the Sonic/Amy fandom!"

A lot of people in the audience cheered and nodded in agreement with the cheetah girl.

"You see, people agree with me, it is pointless bashing the character purely because they don't like a pair they're in. They can dislike the pair but that's no reason to hate the characters involved too," Sally announced, bowing her head.

Ant turned to Amy, "And what are your thoughts, Miss Rose?" he stammered nervously.

"I'm sick to death of it! I hate getting flamed by Sally and Blaze fans! It makes me want to ..." she whipped out her hammer out of nowhere, and stroked it, "...deal with the problem." Amy ranted angrily, almost close to tears, she stood up and shouted at the cameras and the audience.

"For all you Amy bashers out there! Don't mess with me! I don't like being treated like rubbish! I don't think Sally and Blaze like it either!"

Sally and Blaze shook their heads in agreement. Ant, who was again gazing at Amy, got up and encouraged her to sit back down with great effort.

"So what are your final words to the fandom?" Ant asked. Suddenly all three girls got up and began talking at once.

"ONE AT A TIME!" Ant called. The girls sat down and Ant gestured to Sally.

"We ask to be left be. We did nothing to you." she said, almost crying.

"Or to Sonic," Blaze chimed in, "Whatever happens will happen; it changes nobody's mind! It doesn't have to! People can like what they want to!"

Amy then finished off by snarling, "We just want to be left alone. Otherwise, I'll have to do something both sides are going to regret."

She gave her hammer a slow, threatening stroke.

"Thank you Sally, Blaze, Amy and of course Sonic!" Ant announced. The audience cheered as the four of them left. Ant turned to the camera.

"Join us next week when I will be talking to Miles 'Tails' Prower, Cosmo and Cream the Rabbit!" he announced.

Backstage Amy, Blaze, Sally and Sonic were helping themselves to glasses of water.

"Let's hope Tails, Cream and Cosmo have luck next week," Sonic sighed, wiping his sweaty forehead.


	3. Tails,Cosmo and Cream

Chapter 3

Tails felt a lot calmer after Sonic talked him through the interview.

"You'll be fine and don't forget that you'll have Cream and Cosmo with you," Sonic encouraged while patting the young fox on the back.

Sonic, Blaze, Amy and Sally were allowed to sit in the front row of the audience which made Tails feel more nervous than he already was. But it was Cream who seemed to be more scared than the rest of them.

"We'll get through this," Tails said confidently as they sat backstage waiting for Ant to introduce the show.

Shortly music filled the hall and Ant walked on the stage.

"Hello and welcome to another episode of 'Why do they?' the show that gives guests the chance to sot out their problems. Last week we spoke to Sonic, Sally, Blaze and Amy about their problems," Ant announced gesturing to Sonic and the girls, "And this week we will be talking to Sonic's best friend so will you please welcome Miles Prower or as we know him, Tails!"

Tails took a deep breath and walked onto the stage where the crows cheered. He walked nervously to the seat in the centre of the stage with his tails dragging behind him. Ant took the seat next to him.

"So Tails, what is it about you as a character that you think turns off the fans?" Ant asked curiously.

"I don't know… maybe it's the tails," Tails frowned taking a glance as his tails straightened up behind him.

"What about them?" Ant sighed Tails seemed to be very simple with his answers and Ant was hoping to get more information out if him.

"Not a lot of foxes have two tails," Tails replied quickly, "It makes me feel like an outsider."

"Yes but surely that would make fans like you, because you're original," Ant stated.

"Some people might think I'm a _freak_," Tails sighed emphasising the last word.

"A survey says that it's your voice that turns of most fans," Ant informed.

"It is?" Tails asked in complete surprise.

"So how do you feel about your voice?" Ant asked in response to Tails' surprise at the survey.

"It is a little on the girly side I suppose," he sighed.

"Right now the most serious problem we have in the fandom concerning you is the Tails/Cream and Tails/Cosmo war between the fans," Ant stated.

"Yeah, why can't everyone just respect opinions?" Tails moaned in exasperation.

"Well we are here to discuss that now and for that we need the other two people involved so will you please welcome Cosmo and Cream!" Ant announced.

Cosmo and Cream walked in with Cream hiding herself behind Cosmo until the plant girl sat down next to Tails and Cream sat in the remaining unoccupied seat.

"Right then, first off let's sort out the couple wars between the three of you," Ant suggested.

"Oh my God, Cosmo stole Tails from Cream!" Cosmo shouted out in an accurate fan brat-like voice. The audience, and Ant, just stared.

"Fact is I didn't steal Tails from anyone," Cosmo explained as honestly as she could, "Tails and Cream never actually dated, these 'fan brats' as you call them are just taking there support of Tails/Cream way too far. They can support whatever couple they want but they should not go bashing couples that interfere with the couple they support; it's just pointless and totally childish."

The audience clapped as Tails and Cream eagerly nodded in agreement.

"And what would you like to say Cream?" Ant asked. Cream stood up.

"Well I agree with Cosmo, people should support couples without bashing couples that interfere," the smallest girl sighed softly, "One thing I'm also sick and tired of people flaming other people who supporting Cosmo/Cream. I have no romantic interest in Cosmo but people can still portray us as a yuri couple if they wish. If people don't like yuri they shouldn't look at any yuri-related stuff and just leave it and respect the opinion of yuri fans. Sure I'm no lesbian but that doesn't give people the right to flame stories that contain yuri."

The audience cheered and Cream did a little curtsey; her mother had always told her to remember her manners.

"I also want to say that I hate my voice. It makes me sound like an old granny! I'm only six years old!" She added and she sat down almost instantly.

"Right, well clearly a lot of people are affected by this war that's going around," Ant noted.

"There's also a lot of character bashing," Tails pointed out. "People bash Cosmo just because she's a plant or because they support Tails/Cream instead of Tails/Cosmo."

"I get terrible letters and once I even got a Howler," Cosmo stated. Tails glanced at her and saw she was about to cry.

"And my hate mail is just mean and evil!" Cream cried. Both she and Cosmo were slowly crying and there was a long sound of sympathy from the audience. Tails looked at them with a look of sorrow, and then he quickly got up.

"Can't you see what's happening!" He asked angrily at the audience and cameras, "The wars and flames are making everyone miserable! All you need to do is respect other people's opinions and stop flaming couples just because they interfere with a couple you like and that way the fandom will be the peaceful society it once was!"

The audience cheered and Cream and Cosmo appeared to cheer up too. Ant, who was momentarily stunned at Tails' sudden outburst, stood up.

"Thank you and now give a round of applause to Tails, Cosmo and Cream!" Ant called and the audience cheered as the three left.

"Join us next week when we will be chatting to Rouge the Bat, Knuckles the Echidna and Shadow the Hedgehog!"

Music sounded in to the studio as Tails sat backstage with Cream and Cosmo.

"I hope the fandom improves now that we got our views across…" Tails sighed hopefully. The girls nodded in agreement. Tails was eager to tell Sonic what they did.

A/N

I had a writer's block which was why this chapter took so long. The next chapter may take a while too because I now have college and I've bound to get work to do.


	4. Rouge, Shadow and Knuckles

Chapter 4

Sonic and Tails spent all week discussing the show. Now it was Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge's turn to talk to the public.

"This had better of work," said Rouge firmly as they sat backstage waiting for the show to start.

"Don't worry Rouge if Sonic and Tails could go through it surely we can," assured Knuckles.

"I know I'm just fed up with people calling me a slut!" snarled Rouge angrily, folding her arms with a cross look on her face.

Ten minutes later the show started and Ant once again walked on to the stage.

"Good afternoon everyone and welcome to the third episode of 'Why do they?' the show that lets guests sort out their problems. For today's guests please welcome Rouge the Bat, Knuckles the Echidna and Shadow the Hedgehog."

The crowd cheered as Rouge, Knuckles and Shadow walked on to the stage and sat in the three seats.

"Right then Shadow we will be talking to you first," Ant began. Shadow glared clearly not wanting to be first but he frowned and waited for Ant's questions. Ant flinched at the sight of Shadow.

"Firstly Shadow, a lot of fans are accusing you of been a Sonic-rip off, what do you say to this?"

"Well I may look like Sonic but we are in no way similar personality wise and what a relief," Shadow responded.

"How do you feel about getting your own game?" Ant asked, pressing on quickly.

"Well I'm glad I did get my own game but the trouble is people are accusing me of stealing Sonic's spotlight. I didn't ask for my own game, they just gave me one so people can know the character better," Shadow replied feeling slightly agitated.

"Are you glad you got to use guns in your game?" Ant asked again.

"Not really because it made me out to be violent when I'm not," Shadow sounded more annoyed.

"Fans say you've had a huge impact on the fandom, how do you think this is?" Ant questioned, warily watching Shadow.

"I think it's mainly due to my likeness to Sonic, everyone likes Sonic and therefore like me, and because I was brought back from the dead everyone thinks I'm awesome," Shadow replied in a dull tone.

"What problems are you actually having in the fandom?"

"Well people say I'm an emo, boring, and stealing Sonic's spotlight and these days everyone seems to either like Sonic and bash me or like me and bash Sonic. I know you don't have to like everyone but you shouldn't bash the characters you hate, it's pathetic," Shadow paused, knowing that he was repeating things that fans often didn't listen to, but he had to try anyway, "I've seen fans say I'm really cool and everyone should love me; this is something which I find worthless. What difference does it make if someone else hates a character you like? It brings us back to the 'respect other opinions' situation. The fandom should be a lot better if they followed that rule. Just don't bash characters and we'll get along fine."

After Shadow finished there was a long silence before Ant turned to Rouge, looking slightly relieved.

"So Rouge what's the main problem you're having?" Ant asked casually.

"Everyone keeps calling me a slut but I'm not. My appearance just makes me look like a slut that's all; my appearance is completely opposite to my personality," Rouge replied in a moody tone. A couple of wolf-whistles came from the audience. Ant quickly moved on before Rouge could get a chance to reply to the ones who did the deed.

"There have been complaints about your breast size from parents so wha-"

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY TITS!" Rouge interrupted angrily.

"Shhh calm down there are little kids watching this!" Ant said in a rather annoyed tone.

"Honestly though there's nothing wrong with them, there not THAT big surely," Rouge muttered clearly in a bad mood. Ant moved on to Knuckles.

"What problems are you having with the fandom, Knuckles?" Ant asked slowly.

"People just take the piss out of me just because I'm useless or gullible," the red echidna replied sorely.

Ant couldn't resist pointing out, "Some people say its your shoes."

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY GODDAMN SHOES?" Knuckles asked, going red and slamming his fist on the chair.

"They look like they belong to a clown!" a girlish voice called out from the audience. Everyone turned round and saw CJ the Cheetah standing up pointing at Knuckles, who glared at her.

"Don't diss my Knuxie!" Another female voice called out. Five seats to the right of CJ, Simone the grey-furred squirrel had also stood up, with her fists to her side.

"Stupid Knuckles fanbrats…" CJ mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Simone asked angrily, her eyes narrowed.

"You don't hear me whining about how Sonic haters suck, why is Knuckles an exception?" CJ asked in a slowly growing angry voice.

"Because he is too sexy to be bashed!" Simone replied as if it was obvious.

"Well I think Sonic is, so you haven't answered my question!" CJ replied impatiently.

"You two calm down please," Ant protested but Simone, now red in the face continued

"I'm sick of all these questions, now stop dissing Knuckles or I'll...I'll,"

"Stutter at me?" CJ laughed, literally looking like she were about to shriek with laughter. Simone suddenly lunged at CJ, pushing her to the ground and hit her hard across the face with her tail which, despite all the grey fur, was quite hard. CJ responded by giving Simone a hard kick between the legs almost instantly.

"You're lucky I'm not male!" Simone shouted now grabbing CJ's hair.

"Indeed I am, I have trouble enough looking at your ugly face when you're female!" CJ taunted. This only angered Simone more. She raised her fist but CJ got there first and gave her a direct punch in the face. Simone staggered back as the audience were all backing away from the pair.

"YOU COW!" Simone screamed and began viciously pulling at CJ's waist-length brown hair.

"STOP IT PLEASE!" Ant shouted in the microphone. Rouge, Knuckles and Shadow just glomped at them both.

CJ tried to break free from Simone but as Simone was twice her age she didn't have much luck so she began pulling at Simone's lengthy grey fur.

"We'll be back after the break!" Ant announced quickly and ran to break up the fight.

The show returned five minutes later and Ant wasn't having much luck breaking up CJ and Simone who were still pulling at each others hair and fur. Suddenly Shadow shouted 'CHAOS CONTROL' and appeared in between them.

"This show wasn't for a fight to break up," Shadow said in his serious voice. Ant called for security and two large dogs came in and took CJ and Simone out of the studio.

"That's what happens with live TV…" Ant sighed and sat back in his seat, exhausted.

"I've never had two girls fight over me before," Knuckles muttered; his cheeks were very red.

"Right then well err," Ant struggled to get the show back on track, "Knuckles, do you feel like the games are pushing you out?"

"Yeah I've been pushed to the back a lot recently and I feel I should be more involved seeing as I was one of the classic characters."

"Now I've been told I got to end this show to sort out what happened so what would you like to say to the fandom? Ant asked, sounding somewhat disappointed.

"You'll never understand the true power of chaos control." Shadow stated moodily.

"Never judge a book by its cover." Rouge responded.

Knuckles then added with a serious voice, "And don't forget that my shoes are in fashion."

"Next week is our final episode where we will be chatting to the Babylon Rogues so I'll see you then," Ant announced.

"Trust those girls to ruin the show," he muttered as everyone left.


	5. The final episode

Chapter 5

The final episode of the series had arrived and Jet, Wave and Storm were sitting backstage waiting for Ant to bring them on stage.

"I don't know why we have to do this," Wave moaned, crossing her arms.

"I don't particularly want to do this either but this could be the only chance to shake off those bashers," Jet replied.

"I wish they would hurry up," said Storm, banging his fists together.

Five minutes later Ant appeared on stage.

"Welcome to the last episode of the current series of 'Why do they', today we will be chatting to the Babylon Rogues as well as bringing out the rest of the characters towards the end so please welcome Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow and Storm the Albatross,".

Wave forced a smile at the audience as she, Storm and Jet walked in. and sat down.

"Right then lets start with you Jet," Said Ant who was nervous due to the annoyed look on the Babylon Rogues faces, neither of them seemed to want to be there.

Jet opened his beak to speak but Wave gave a loud tut.

"What's up Wave?" Ant asked nervously fearing a rant coming on.

"Jet seems to do everything first, he acts like the big leader but his nothing but a lazy good for nothing bas-"

"THANK YOU Wave," Ant interrupted, not wanting her to swear "So what do you want to say?" he asked her. Wave stood up and faced the crowd.

"For all you Tails fans out there I want to get one thing straight, just because I dissed Tails does not mean you all have to hate me, not everybody has to like to Tails, no offence to him, but just because I was a bit mean to him doesn't mean you should hate me, it's not fair, it's like saying you hate Shadow because he tried to kill Cosmo, it's just plain wrong,".

She sat down again, breathing heavily.

"Thank you Wave," Ant said and turned to Jet.

"What would you like to say Jet?" he asked. Jet looked round at the audience but, unlike Wave, he didn't move.

"My voice may sound like it got caught in a blender and my appearance may look freaky and I may be a bit lazy but that is no excuse to laugh at me, and I am having the same problem as Wave, people are hating me just because I like Sonic, not everybody has to like Sonic you know and how can you say I am interfering in Waves relationship with Storm, Wave is the one who is mocking Storm not me,".

He sat back down as Storm stood up, knowing he'd be next.

"My skills do NOT suck!" he shouted angrily " Alright, I may not be as good as Jet or Wave but just because I'm not perfect doesn't mean you can all diss me," He glared at Wave "and you didn't help things by announcing that my skills sucked,"

"Truth hurts?" she remarked coldly. Storm banged his fists together furiously and Ant could see a punch coming on.

"Okay Storm if you'd like to sit down," he suggested nervously. Storm sat down glaring angrily at Wave.

"So clearly the problem here is that people are hating you because you diss a particular character, well nobody is liked by everyone so maybe if fans stop bashing you just for hating other characters things should be calmer, I'm not saying they have to like you but I think that they shouldn't hate you purely because you diss one of their favourite characters," Ant declared. The audience cheered as Ant stood up.

"So the characters have given us their views and they will each give us a message each to finish up the series so please welcome all the characters!" Ant announced and as each of the characters walked in he shouted out there name...ROUGE...SHADOW...KNUCKLES...CREAM...COSMO...TAILS...SALLY...BLAZE... AMY AND SONIC!".

They all stood in a line and bowed, Jet gave a very forced bow and Shadow merely nodded his head. Ant walked to end of the line and stood next to Sonic.

"So what is your final message to the fandom Sonic?" Ant asked.

"I want people to respect other opinions, if they dislike a couple you like you shouldn't force them to like it, their entitled to their own opinion" Sonic announced.

Ant moved to Amy. "What would you like to say to the fans Amy?" he asked.

"I want all Sally, Blaze and Elise fans to stop bashing me,it's horrible," she replied, on the verge of tears, Ant moved on to Blaze.

"We did nothing to hurt you so please don't hurt us," Blaze said. Sally then announced ".

"Same as Amy, just quit the bashing," she responded. Tails was next.

"Remember we are only characters so don't take your support for a couple too far," he said.

"If you support Taismo it doesn't mean you can't support Taiream too," Cream said. Ant the moved to Cosmo.

"I just want the fandom to live in peace and harmony," Cosmo sighed.

"As I said before, don't judge a book by it's cover," Rouge announced.

"I AM NOT AN EMO!" Shadow shouted, Ant quickly moved on to Knuckles.

"Don't diss my shoes and stop accusing me of being gullible, I can't help it," Knuckles declared. Shadow started to whisper the barbie girl song in to his ear.

"SHUT IT!" Knuckles said angrily, going red and raising his fist at Shadow.

"Don't fight please," Ant said quickly and he moved to Jet.

"Stop dissing us," he said.

"Don't hate a character just because they diss a character you like," Wave added.

"And I don't suck," Storm finished. Ant thanked them and faced the camera.

"Well that's the end of the series, I like to thank all our guests who have appeared on the show, I want to thank the audience for coming and I want to thank you for watching, until next time goodnight!" he called and the audience cheered as the theme music sounded for the last time.


End file.
